


Threads

by Voremania



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voremania/pseuds/Voremania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino de ambos había sido sellado incluso antes de nacer. Dos existencias desde siempre atadas a la tragedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man y sus personajes pertenecen a **Katsura Hoshino**. La historia la cree yo, sin ánimo de lucro y en base a las teorías que rondan el manga; así que contiene  **spoilers** , y no presenta un completo orden cronólogico.

 

**EL REFLEJO.**

 

—Me pregunto… —Murmuró la vocecilla de un niño, suave y juguetona. Sus enormes y  brillantes ojos dorados deslumbrándose con el precioso e infinito cielo repleto de estrellas— me pregunto de qué forma estarán atadas las personas. —Con sus bracitos rodeando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón sobre éstas, dirigió su mirada a su izquierda. Ahí, el despiadado espejo que le reflejaba le devolvía una imagen enferma de él mismo.

Bajó la mirada, acariciando con la palma de una de sus manos el césped. Y luego volvió a observar a su reflejo: un muchacho de unos once años de edad, dos más que él, con enormes ojos de un mágico tinte dorado, delineados por espesas y oscuras pestañas. Cabello castaño y rizado cuyos flequillos, cepillados hacia atrás, dejaban su frente totalmente descubierta. En su piel, más pálida de lo normal, aún se podía divisar el débil rosado de sus mejillas, apretadas por culpa de la ancha y resplandeciente sonrisa en la que se curvaban sus labios. Una sonrisa auténtica, pero al mismo tiempo frágil. Tan frágil como todo en ese cuerpo.

—Ya empiezas a hablar cosas sin sentido, Nea —dijo el reflejo, risueño; volviendo a alzar su vista hacia el infinito cielo. Las refulgentes estrellas reflectándose hermosamente en sus irises doradas mientras estiraba una de sus manitas hacia arriba, como queriendo alcanzar uno de los millones astros que se hallaban a miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de ellos, eternamente inalcanzables.

—Hilos invisibles… —susurró Nea, exhalando. Su mirada salvaje nuevamente fija en el cielo mientras la brisa balanceaba los desordenados flequillos que cubrían su frente. Su diestra aún rodeando sus rodillas y la otra jugueteando con el césped; a diferencia del reflejo que volvía a mirarle incompresiblemente, pero ahora con mucha más curiosidad—, muchísimos hilos sujetando a las personas para que no deambulen perdidos en el espacio —continuó, sin apartar la vista del extenso firmamento.

Entonces la cantarina voz a su izquierda rió, resonando gentilmente en sus propios tímpanos y recordándole que, a pesar del enorme parecido, aquella figura junto a él no se trataba del reflejo de algún espejo. Ahí, junto a él, no había nadie más que su preciado hermano mayor.

Nea le miró con ojos entornados, empujando su labio inferior hacia afuera y formando un pequeño puchero. Por primera vez cambiando aquella expresión impasible con la que había estado divagando durante algunos minutos.

—No te rías, Mana —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestarse, aún sabiendo que aquello haría reír aún más al otro. Pero esa era la idea: que Mana riese, y mucho más que él; que fuese mil veces más feliz que él. Porque a Mana le correspondía eso por derecho, como recompensa del terrible destino que Nea le había impuesto por el solo hecho de existir.

Eso es lo que Nea Campbell pensaba. Lo que la sombra de sus sueños le había afirmado.

 

 

**EL MONSTRUO.**

 

No tenía rostro. La silueta sentada sobre el ábaco de la gigantesca columna dórica no tenía cara; y, sin embargo, Mana no tenía dudas de que ésta le estaba mirando tal y como él la estaba mirando también. La figura totalmente blanca. Y detrás de ella, casi como si estuviese a escasos centímetros de la sombra, una enorme y redonda luna. Más brillante y pálida que nunca.

Mana tuvo, solo por un momento, casi como un efímero encantamiento, la total certeza de que si estiraba sus brazos fácilmente lograría tocar el inmenso astro. Sus frágiles dedos rozando la desconocida textura de la luna llena.

Fue la estruendosa risotada, correspondiente de la siniestra silueta, lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Dando un respingo, sus orbes doradas volvieron a centrarse en la figura humanoide que ahora mostraba una sonrisa deforme, de oreja a oreja, sobre el rostro totalmente blanco y sin facciones.

Solo una sonrisa macabra y unas palabras proféticas…

—Cuando la última hoja haya caído, tú ya me habrás pertenecido…

 

 

 

—Nea, ¿tú qué crees… que signifique? —inquirió Mana, con su voz desvaneciéndose al final de la frase a causa del nerviosismo que lo atacó luego de percatarse de la expresión turbada que se instaló, por un par de segundos, en el rostro de su hermano una vez acabó de contarle su pesadilla. El tono de voz de Mana era tímido y trémulo, como si tuviese miedo de hablar demasiado alto o de que alguien más le oyese—, ¿Nea?

El aludido pestañeó un par de veces, reemplazando rápidamente la expresión tensa de su rostro por una sonrisa relajada, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus manos para sujetar las de Mana.

—No te preocupes —dijo con su sonrisa extendiéndose aún más—, sea lo que sea, yo te protegeré. Estaré ahí contigo, pase lo que pase, Mana. Incluso si para eso debo entrar en tus propios sueños.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Nea rodeándole, por unos segundos no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. A pesar de lo inseparable que fuesen los dos, Nea no era de los que acostumbraban a abrazar a los demás, incluyendo a su hermano. Difícilmente Mana podía deducir lo que su hermano pensaba cada vez que hacía cosas, muchas veces imprevistas; y en ese momento ocurría lo mismo. ¿Qué podría estar pensando mientras le abrazaba de esa forma tan protectora?

Aún así, Mana no tardó en corresponder aquel gesto. A él le encantaba estar cerca de Nea, así, de esa forma. Ser capaz de percibir el aroma de su cabello y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Era una forma de sentirse inmensamente protegido, cobijado por una calidez indescriptible.

Acurrucó su rostro en el hombro ajeno mientras le envolvía con sus brazos también, tal y como Nea hacía con él; y asintió, respondiendo con eso a las palabras de su pequeño hermano. No importaba lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento. Mientras Nea estuviese con él, el futuro daba igual. Porque jamás estaría solo.

 

 

**LA TRAGEDIA.**

 

—Ya basta, por favor, ya basta… —Los sollozos desconsolados lentamente lo hicieron abandonar su letargo.

«No llores.»

—Detén esto, te lo suplico…

«No debes llorar. La tristeza… lo atrae.»

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento…

«¿Por qué… te disculpas?»

Una silueta lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él con desesperación en un intento de no permitir que su vida se le escapase. Podía sentir cálidas gotas estamparse como agujas sobre su piel, la que paulatinamente se tornaba más y más fría. Fue esa humedad lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y percibir a su reflejo devolviéndole una expresión desconsolada mientras le sostenía con agonía. Las largas hebras castañas deslizándose por ambos lados del esbelto y angelical rostro cubierto por inconfundibles lágrimas que se escabullían de aquellos orbes color ámbar, los cuales siempre le habían contemplado con auténtica adoración.

«Este… no soy yo.»

No se trataba de ningún reflejo…

—Mana —musitó con voz rasposa y débil—, eres tú… —Una casi imperceptible sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios para luego desaparecer en una mueca de dolor.

El aludido asintió, sollozando.

—Sí, Nea. Así que por favor, por favor… No me dejes, Nea; te lo suplico.

 

 

**LA SÚPLICA.**

 

La luna se había tornado más amarillenta, pero continuaba viéndose tan inmensa como cercana. Imponente como siempre, en ese mundo de ensueño. Incluso el tener ese mismo sueño todas las noches no había conseguido mermar el miedo que el pequeño Mana sentía cada vez que se encontraba sumergido en ese lóbrego mundo de ruinas y desolación, donde la presencia de aquella silueta sin cara y que jamás se movía de su lugar representaba su más intrínseco temor. Ahí, en lo más alto de la columna, siempre observándole. Aquella sombra con sonrisa inmarcesible y que había hablado solo una vez, con una voz que había resonado como si cientos de voces más hablasen al unísono. Centenares de almas habiendo sido devoradas por aquella silueta que había tomado forma humana pero que, sin embargo, era la representación de un monstruo para Mana.

Repentinamente, un estallido de carcajadas sucumbió a Mana en una confusión patente, sobresaltándole. Las desquiciantes risotadas erizándole la piel mientras veía cómo la silueta, por primera vez, se ponía de pie en lo alto del pilar. Esta vez un par de ojos enormes y desorbitados, que parecían haber sido fundidos en oro puro y que refulgían divertidos, apareciendo en el rostro de ésta.

Fue entonces cuando Mana sintió genuino pavor. Un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal y entumeciendo sus músculos de puro miedo. Sus pies retrocedieron inconscientemente mientras su vista continuaba clavada en la silueta, el monstruo. Temeroso que ante cualquier descuido aquella siniestra presencia pudiese abalanzarse contra él. Sus grandes ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que fueron seguidas por sollozos agudos y silenciosos. Al mismo tiempo que cubría sus oídos en un intento de sofocar los descontrolados gritos que profería el monstruo.

«Quiero despertar, por favor. Ven por mí, Nea.»

 

 

**LA PESADILLA.**

 

Sus pies crujían cada vez que daba un nuevo paso sobre el pastizal que rodeaba la gran casona en la cual Mana había estado viviendo durante toda su vida… hasta ese momento. La fuerte brisa de aquel atardecer no hacía más que tambalear su frágil figura espigada, haciéndole ver aún más temeroso de lo que ya se encontraba.

Un mal presentimiento.

La silueta de aquel gigantesco árbol torcido se dibujó a la distancia, haciéndose cada vez más enorme a medida que avanzaba. Sin darse cuenta paró de respirar mientras su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenadamente, golpeteando estrepitosamente hasta el punto de sentir que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Sus pasos se ralentizaron mientras la cruenta escena tomaba forma frente a sus ojos.

Recostada sobre el grueso tronco de aquel árbol viejo y de ramas torcidas y desnudas yacía una persona. Cabello largo y ondulado, similar al de Mana. Sus ojos castaños, entreabiertos, observaban el suelo, vacuos y exánimes. La expresión de su rostro femenino, inerte.

—¿Ma… dre?

Una segunda figura se interponía entre la mujer y él. Un hombre cuya apariencia se asemejaba a una interpretación caricaturesca y grotesca de un hombre victoriano con piel grisácea y obeso; vistiendo un abrigo y un sombrero de copa. Unas largas y puntiagudas orejas dejándose ver bajo éste último, junto a una sonrisa estática y exagerada y una mirada siniestra oculta bajo unos anteojos.

El sujeto se movió en el instante en que Mana detuvo sus pasos, a escasos metros del viejo árbol. Su mirada dorada enfocándose en el recién llegado.

—Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes —masculló malicioso el «diablo», sin apartar su mirada del moreno—. Porque todo es tu culpa, Mana D. Campbell… ¡Tú ocasionaste esta tragedia!

La salvaje brisa sacudió todo rededor, incluyendo los tres cuerpos que yacían en el lugar. Las palabras pronunciadas por la aterradora figura atravesaron el pecho de Mana, como una sola y única daga perforando su corazón. Silenciosas lágrimas de suplicio comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro lívido de éste, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la del asesino.

—Conde… —Dio un tambaleante paso hacia adelante— por qué. —Su voz temblando, compungida. Un lacerante nudo instalado en su garganta, asfixiándole.

—¡¡Mana!!

Una voz le llamó desde atrás. Reconociéndola de inmediato, su cuerpo se estremeció con auténtico pavor mientras su respiración se entrecortaba; el hielo extendiéndose por su espina dorsal. Lentamente volteó su rostro hacia quien había pronunciado su nombre con tangible angustia y preocupación.

—Nea… —Su voz apenas y se escuchó. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo en el instante en que vio como la expresión de su hermano se congelaba con obcecación, cuando su mirada cayó en el cuerpo inerte de la mujer frente a él—, el Conde… El Conde ha…

—Cómo has… podido… —Los orbes dorados de su hermano se clavaron sobre él, taladrándolo.

Fue en ese momento que Mana se percató de que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a nadie más que él.

Mana abrió sus ojos, confundido, al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro nuevamente hacia el frente; percatándose que ahí no había nadie más que él y el cadáver de su madre. El Conde no estaba. Sus propias manos manchadas con la sangre, aún tibia, de su progenitora.

Sí. Porque todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de Mana.

 

 

**EL ESTIGMA.**

 

Fuesen cometidos una y mil vilezas por esa persona, continuaría siempre con esa expresión etérea. Esa esencia frágil y fantasmagórica. Casi como un espejismo que en cualquier segundo podría desaparecer. Pero al contrario, aquella endeble existencia estaba siendo obligada a cometer atrocidades jamás imaginadas. ¿Por qué?

Un ser tan puro y trasparente, obligado a manchar sus manos de sangre; y de aquellos que tanto amaba.

 

 

 

—¡Apártate! —La salvaje y furiosa voz masculina resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo estremecer a la pequeña cuyos brazos rodeaban protectoramente el cuerpo inconsciente de Mana.

La muchacha, de cabello corto y puntiagudo, presentaba una piel grisácea y unos estigmas en forma de cruces en su frente. Marcas indeleble en su piel. Mismas características se reproducían en el cuerpo de Nea, las cuales hasta solo unos meses se habían presentado en el joven de quince años.

Aquellos estigmas que tanto aborrecía. Que habían sellado su destino incluso antes de nacer. Su existencia desde siempre atada a la tragedia.

Sus ojos dorados, ensombrecidos por la ira, se clavaban en el cuerpo dormido de su hermano mayor. El aire tenso e irrespirable sometía a la habitación a un silencio sofocante en donde lo único que hablaba eran las miradas de los dos Noé.

Road simplemente no se movía. Sus ámbares sin atreverse a desviar ni un milímetro de la mirada ajena. Sus brazos aferrando protectoramente al durmiente Mana.

 

 

 

Para cuando Mana volvió a abrir sus preciosos ojos dorados, sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano. Buscó con la mirada, descubriendo a Nea sentado en el suelo, a su lado, sosteniéndole. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el edredón, con sus párpados cerrados y pestañas húmedas.

Sonrió con melancolía, aproximando su mano libre al rostro ajeno y así limpiar los rastros húmedos que aún se deslizaban por las mejillas de su hermano.

—No debes estar triste, Nea… —Sus ojos brillaron, cristalinos—. Volví, conseguí volver.

Él le había estado esperando, a que volviese de aquel mundo de ensueño. Ese mundo lleno de estigmas y destrucción. Esa lucha interminable entre su alma y las memorias ajenas que descansaban en su interior.

 

 

**EL NOÉ.**

 

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había transcurrido? Los días ya no se diferenciaban de las noches ni las noches de los días, porque todo se había sumido en una perenne oscuridad en donde Nea, de lo único que era consciente, era del dolor que atravesaba cada célula de su piel. El fuego recorriendo sus venas y haciendo que su piel ardiera desde sus raíces. Sus pulmones quemando y sus huesos crujiendo como si algo invisible estuviese destrozándolos uno por uno.

Era el Infierno, uno del que no podía escapar. Uno que había venido no desde el exterior sino que desde su propia alma, rodeándolo hasta arrastrarlo a aquel calvario del que no hallaba escapatoria. El tiempo había dejado de transcurrir desde el momento en que los segundos se transformaron en horas.

Pero incluso en ese purgatorio, envuelto en esa lacerante oscuridad que todo lo había consumido, Nea era capaz de ser consciente de una segunda existencia que siempre le acompañaba. La única que en ese momento, y a pesar de los infernales alaridos, rezaba y sufría tanto o igual que él; por el simple hecho de verlo sufrir. Esa mano que apretujaba la suya propia para que no fuese arrastrado hacia el borde de su propia locura siempre estaba ahí, para que su raciocinio no se desvaneciese bajo los resquicios de aquel sufrimiento y los susurros de aquella desconocida voz que hacía eco en su subconsciencia.

 

 

 

Y entonces, cuando Nea volvió a abrir sus ojos, el mundo había cambiado por completo. Y con los estigmas dibujándose cruentamente sobre su piel, imborrables, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir su propia existencia una y otra vez.

Las manecillas del cruel destino empezando a girar hacia el final ineludible, como el guión de una mala comedia previamente escrito, cuyo final no haría reír a nadie más que al desdichado guionista.

Nea los había condenado. A sí mismo, pero por sobretodo a Mana.

 

 

**LA MEMORIA.**

 

¿Por qué siempre en sus sueños Mana estaba solo? A pesar de que Nea  le había prometido cuidarlo, incluso en sus sueños. En esas escalofriantes pesadillas en las que el pequeño Mana siempre se veía arrastrado, aquellas ensoñaciones empañadas de sangre y soledad.

¿Por qué Nea nunca estaba ahí con él?

—Porque la existencia de Mana es una mentira —le había dicho el monstruo. Palabras que Mana hubiese deseado jamás escuchar. Haberlas olvidado por completo pero que, sin embargo, nunca abandonaron su conciencia.

Su existencia, aquella que desde pequeño había creído inútil, falsa. Una existencia que jamás debió existir. Aquella que simplemente había sido creada para poseer la verdadera memoria. Un cuerpo que desde un principio estaba destinado a ser un contenedor y nada más. Un alma vacía, un cuerpo hueco. Un muñeco.

—Porque nada de lo que posee Mana es suyo, ni siquiera Nea.

En un futuro le arrebatarían a su ser más amado. Y él era demasiado débil como para impedir que eso sucediese.

«Sálvame…»

Por más que rezase e implorase, por más que preguntase. Todo era nada y aquella silueta, aquel monstruo, el Noé, poco a poco le consumía. Mana lentamente podía sentir cómo es que dejaba de existir.

«Sálvame de él… Nea…»

 

 

**EL PECADO.**

 

Siempre habían estado juntos. No conocían la vida sin el otro. Eran hermanos cuyo amor, tan puro e incondicional, había sobrepasado límites. Y a pesar de lo sucios que se sentían, aquel sentimiento continuaba siendo impoluto. Cálido y único.

Imperdonable.

—Yo… quiero a Nea. —Un susurro trémulo y ajetreado, seguido de un quejido imperceptible. El roce entre su piel y las sábanas. Ese par de manos entrelazadas a las ajenas, incapaces de soltarse. Un suspiro tras otro. Cálido y delirante.

Estaban corrompidos. O talvez lo que menos poseían era corrupción. Quizás eran ángeles erráticos en aquel mundo, condenados a vagar y destruir. Destruir todo aquello que quisiese separarlos.

—Nea… —gimoteó, arqueando su espalda. El sudor perlando su rostro de rasgos finos. Sus delgados brazos alzándose para abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano— Nea… —le llamó con insistencia y devoción, acariciando cada letra con su voz. Extasiando los sentidos de aquel único testigo que contemplaba la más sublime de las escenas: Mana desnudo, sus largas hebras castañas esparciéndose sobre las sábanas blancas, su expresión etérea entremezclada con aquel rubor aderezado con lascivia, su níveo pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. Era simplemente demasiado hermoso, tan precioso como la reliquia más valiosa y única. Su fruto prohibido en ese Edén que ellos mismos habían creado para huir del Averno.

—Estoy aquí, Mana. Aquí contigo, siempre… —murmuró el menor, acercando su rostro al ajeno y juntando sus frentes. Una sonrisa de medio lado curvando sus labios mientras los dedos de Mana se enredaban en los cabellos ajenos. Ambos fundiéndose ígneamente en un mismo ente. Respirando el mismo aire, acoplando el palpitar de sus corazones a un mismo ritmo—. Te amo… Mana.

Era un amor único. Tan puro, que fue condenado por Dios.

 

 

**LA MUERTE.**

 

De cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado por cadenas invisibles y su conciencia fue silenciada. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras sus manos sujetaban el arma con la que acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de quien más amaba en ese mundo.

Sus piernas ya no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para soportar su peso, por lo que se desplomó en el suelo. La inmensa espada cayendo estrepitosamente junto a su cuerpo. Su piel grisácea volviendo a la normalidad: un blanco enfermizo y casi trasparente; como un fantasma. Bajo esa lacerante llovizna, Mana se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de su hermano; suplicando por perdón, maldiciéndose una y mil veces con el pensamiento.

Cómo se había atrevido.

No solo había acabado con la vida de su propia Madre, sino que ahora se había atrevido a lastimar a su preciado Nea.

Odiaba esa segunda alma en su interior. Aquella silueta cuya existencia se había tornado real en su cabeza, manejando su vida, sus pensamientos. Consumiéndolo todo. Aquel demonio que moría de celos, queriendo poseer todo lo que Mana D. Campbell poseía.

 

 

**LA PROMESA.**

 

Los delicados sollozos continuaban, imparables. Las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que estampaban contra el rostro lívido del joven cuyos ámbares observaban, destrozados, la imperecedera tristeza de aquella persona cuyos frágiles brazos se aferraban a él con desesperanza.

Ya no quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Si esto continuaba de esa manera, su hermano mayor definitivamente perdería aquella batalla y todo por lo que habían estado luchando hasta ahora se perdería; y no habría vuelta atrás.

Si por lo menos con su muerte conseguía otorgarle aquella única oportunidad a Mana…

«Tengo que salvarle.»

—Tienes que prometérmelo, Mana… —Su débil voz se hizo escuchar por encima del sonido de la lluvia. Tan delgada y quebradiza— ¿lo harás?

Los brazos a su alrededor le rodearon posesivamente y con desesperación. Más desesperación que cualquier cosa, queriendo aferrarse a esa vida que se le escapaba de las manos y frente a sus ojos.

—No, Nea… Por favor… —La voz quebrada de Mana hizo eco en sus tímpanos, lacerando sus sentidos y perforando su endeble corazón. Las cristalinas irises doradas le contemplaban con una tristeza que, Nea sabía, ya no estaba en sus manos poder amainar; porque era imposible. Imposible para el Noé otorgarse una nueva oportunidad de vida. No en esa época.

Pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Mana chocar contra la piel de su cuello una vez éste hundió su rostro en su hombro, queriendo acallar los sollozos que sabía no hacían más que dañar aún más a su adorado hermano pequeño.

—Es mi culpa… —Balbuceó el mayor, ahogando sus deseos de gritar y maldecirse a sí mismo.

Si tan solo él estuviese en el lugar de Nea.

—Si yo… simplemente… fuese más fuerte.

—No… —Nea tosió débilmente. Su cuerpo encogiéndose en dolor por el esfuerzo— no digas eso… —De ninguna forma Mana era el culpable, de absolutamente nada. Ellos solamente habían tenido la mala suerte de quedar cautivos dentro de ese cruento destino repleto de tragedias. A pesar de que lo único que habían deseado, con tanto fervor, era existir; nada más que eso.

¿Acaso podían llamarlos culpables por desear vivir?

Mana alzó su rostro para mirar al otro.

—¡No hables! Aún puedes mejorar, así que no te esfuerces —suplicó.

—Mana… —Nea movió su diestra. Un movimiento imperceptible al principio, en un intento por alzar su extremidad hasta el rostro de rasgos finos que tenía a unos cuantos centímetros. Entonces fue el mayor quien sujetó su mano, estremeciéndose por la algidez que provenía de ésta; y llevándola a su propia mejilla.

—No… Por favor, no… —Lo estaba perdiendo. A su corazón, su otra mitad.

Los ojos de Nea comenzaban a pesar y su palpitar a cada segundo ralentizándose. Podía sentir las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaban su rostro más cálidas que su propia sangre. Los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo cobijándole como un manto que le empezaba a proporcionar un sopor ineludible. Con parsimonia, la hermosa y fría muerte dándole la bienvenida.

—No te detengas. Sigue… caminando. —Pronunció ante su último aliento antes de que todas las luces a su alrededor se esfumaran y aquella mano cayese inerte, como la de un títere cuyos hilos habían sido cortados.

El inmenso abismo que había estado abriéndose minuto a minuto entre ambos hermanos, finalmente había tragado a uno de ellos.

En ese instante, todo ante los ojos de Mana dejó de existir. Aquel débil hilo que había aferrado su existencia a ese mundo se deshizo, transformándose en cenizas; dejando su alma flotar en un vacío bruno y silente. Todo siendo absorbido por llana oscuridad, todo perdiendo su significado. Las memorias, la cordura. Todo volviéndose nada.

Habían sido separados, y para el resto de la eternidad. A Mana ya no le quedaba nada más y es por eso que abandonó todo, incluso la memoria del demonio que se resguardaba dentro de él.

—Nea, tú… ¿no me odias?

Una pregunta que jamás le sería contestada, incluso después de la muerte.

 

 

**LA VIDA.**

 

La gente aplaudía, feliz. Todos alabando las magníficas maniobras del payaso sobre la enorme pelota. Sus piruetas eran algo de otro mundo. Unos movimientos gráciles que seguían el compás de una mágica melodía que no existía pero que, sin embargo, estaba. Los niños sacudían sus brazos. Sus ojos resplandeciendo de pura emoción.

En ese pequeño espacio lo único que se podía percibir era regocijo y euforia.

Aquel payaso en medio del escenario era demasiado brillante; tanto, que lastimaba. Su pureza dañaba, dañaba en lo más hondo de aquel pequeño de ojos plateados.

 

                               

 

La nieve no había dejado de caer en ningún momento del día, por lo que el manto blanquecino que cubría el suelo se había vuelto infinito. Un blanco eterno y que no acabaría, aún por mucho que caminases.

Al payaso le gustaba la nieve. Evocaba sensaciones nostálgicas que no era capaz de recordar. Una calidez dolorosa en su pecho que hacía que sus ojos se humedeciesen. Siempre era así, y al payaso le gustaba, porque era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían sentir vivo. La fuerza de esas emociones, esas que le daban vida, le animaban a seguir. Seguir buscando a esa persona. A su preciado hermano menor.

¿Cuánto había sido desde aquel entonces?

«Treinta años» —susurró su propia conciencia.

—Pero tengo diecisiete —se respondió a sí mismo, jugueteando con sus pies sobre la nieve—, y él es pequeño, ¿no es cierto, Allen? —inquirió al pequeño cachorro que estaba sentado junto a él, observándole con la lengua afuera—. Hay que seguir buscándolo.

Volvió a caminar, tambaleándose de un lado a otro deliberadamente, como si estuviese jugando a mantener el equilibrio sobre una cuerda. El pequeño animal correteando a su alrededor.

Ambos nunca se detenían. Ni el payaso ni Allen. Avanzando siempre, viajando todo el tiempo, juntos. Buscando y jamás rindiéndose. Jamás deteniéndose, siempre caminando.

«No te detengas. Sigue caminando.»

Porque se lo había prometido a alguien importante. Una persona cuyo rostro no podía recordar.

«A quién, me pregunto…»

El payaso se detuvo al oír el ladrido de Allen, llamándole. Éste corrió hacia el animal y se detuvo a su lado, fijando su mirada color ámbar en lo que había captado la atención de su compañero canino. Ahí se quedó de piedra y, por alguna extraña razón, dejó de respirar.

A unos cuantos metros, cargando unas cajas, había un niño. Sus ropas andrajosas y su rostro lleno de mugre. Un guante demasiado grande cubría su mano izquierda, haciéndole aún más complicada la tarea que se le había encomendado.

—Allen… —Susurró el payaso, sin despegar su vista de la figura menuda y pequeña del infante. El cachorro miró a su dueño, soltando un único y agudo ladrido, sin conseguir que el otro le mirase.

La nieve continuó cayendo parsimoniosamente, cubriendo todo con ese manto blanco e impoluto. El frío que siempre había provocado en el payaso una cómoda calidez ahora se desvanecía y perdía su significado, como tantas otras cosas en el pasado ya habían perdido su importancia ante los ojos vagos de aquel payaso, que ahora miraban con nostálgica adoración al pequeño que aún no se percataba de su presencia. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, lastimándolo; mientras frente a sus ojos la figura del niño de cabello castaño se difuminaba para crear otra escena y ver a un joven de mirada dorada y sonrisa traviesa.

Estiró su mano y el espejismo se deshizo. Entonces el payaso sonrió.

—Está aquí, con él. —Finalmente comenzó a avanzar, en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba el menor. Una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro pintado mientras dedicaba una rápida mirada al cachorro—. Al fin seremos amigos —susurró risueño— de Allen.

 

 

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ...**

 

Dos hermanos que incluso antes de nacer, estuvieron condenados a separarse alguna vez.

 

 —No llores, Mana. Ya estoy aquí, así que no llores. —Las palabras animosas que intentaban consolarle eran tan cálidas. Mana no podía dejar de llorar porque estaba feliz de estar con Nea, demasiado feliz luego de soñar que le perdía.

Siempre era así. El mayor siempre siendo cuidado por el menor.

Mana era demasiado débil. De personalidad tímida y sumisa. Carácter y cuerpo frágil. Asustadizo y dependiente de otros, en especial de su hermano pequeño Nea. Éste era todo lo contrario, valiente y travieso. Inquieto, salvaje y fuerte. Impredecible e indomable como una tormenta. Y siempre dedicado a su enfermizo hermano mayor.

Pero así eran felices, a pesar de los demonios de cada uno. Estando uno al lado del otro, nada podría salir mal.

La paz a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados empezó a turbarse con una lentitud que no les hizo darse cuenta hasta el final de que toda su vida había estado dirigida hasta ese momento, en el que los estigmas marcaron la frente de Nea y el monstruo en los sueños de Mana se volvió algo sólido y real.

Eran felices hasta que el destino decidió ensañarse con ellos.

Nea, el decimocuarto Noé.

Mana, el muñeco marcado para ser el próximo contenedor del alma de Adam, el Conde Milenario.

 

 


End file.
